merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast is the fifth and sixth episodes of the second series of Merlin which was first broadcast on the 31st October, 2009. It marks the show's first ever two-parter. Plot After the royal wedding, Catrina the new queen of Camelot tells Uther that her father's seal has been stolen by Merlin. Arthur sends his men to find the seal while he rushes to his chambers to warn Merlin, telling him to leave Camelot or else he will die. Merlin leaves as Arthur tells his father that Merlin has escaped his men and could be out of Camelot. Underground, Catrina tells Jonas her plan of getting Arthur undermined by his father. In the forest, a few bits of Merlin's clothing is found and returned to Camelot with news that Merlin is headed for the northern border. Gwen worries for Merlin's life while Gaius reassures her he can outrun them, before returning to the northern borders. Merlin, who had been hiding in a barrel in Gaius' chambers, leaves to follow Catrina. While spying on her, Merlin sees Catrina taking the potion which makes her troll body into a human body. In the throne room, Uther tells Arthur he is ordering a new tax on the people of Camelot even though Arthur says they cannot possibly pay the king's taxes. Catrina says that Uther had been thinking about such a tax for quite awhile when Arthur mentions the sudden change in his father's attitude to the treatment of the citizens of Camelot. Merlin sneaks into Jonas' room while he's asleep and steals the potion for Catrina and takes it to Gaius. Merlin asks Gaius to make a potion with a similar look of the magic one which would reveal Catrina as a troll, and they set about making it before Jonas awakes in the morning. Still enchanted, Uther continues to be romantic with Catrina, who continues to be in love with him. Catrina questions his ability as a man and a king, stating that Arthur is not able to take over as king. She states that Uther's love for Arthur blinds his decisions and that he cannot be trusted. The following morning, Gaius presents Merlin with the replacement potion to take back to Jonas' room. As he does so, Merlin is forced to hide as Jonas returns unexpectedly. In the city, Arthur comes across a man who has been arrested for not being able to pay the king's tax. As Gwen watches, Arthur releases the man and orders his men to give everybody's money back. In the castle, Catrina and Uther get angry at Arthur on his decision and Arthur simply states he thinks his father is wrong by saying that royalty and the people cannot be equal. Uther demands that Arthur return into the town to collect the payments, but Arthur stands his ground and refuses to do it. After Arthur leaves the throne room, Catrina says that the people of Camelot would not respect her unless she was the heir to the throne, persauding Uther to agree to the request. Catrina returns to Jonas' room for her next dose of the potion. As she takes it, Catrina and Jonas leave the room, allowing Merlin to emerge from his hiding spot relieved. In his chamber, Gwen visits Arthur to commend him on his actions in the town earlier that day. Arthur laments that Uther now hates him and that the tax will still be imposed, but Gwen states that the people will always remember Arthur's clemency. Arthur says that maybe Uther was right in saying he could not be both a king and a friend to the people of Camelot, but Gwen firmly tells him that he has a kind heart and that he should not change for anybody. After being summoned to Uther, Arthur's title is revoked and is disinherited for opposing him causing shock in those in the room including Gaius and Sir Leon. Arthur states that he only acted as he was brought up to act but Uther stands firm, sending Arthur away in shock. Catrina is named as the rightful heir to the throne, much to everyone's shock and confused applause. Merlin rushes to deliver the news that Catrina had taken the replacement potion to Gaius, only to be met with the news of her inheritance to the throne. At the Catrina's ceremony, Merlin watches on from above as she takes her oath. As she does so, her troll form begins to emerge. Catrina snatches the crown and runs from the room to avoid being caught out, only to be pursued by Uther, Morgana and Arthur. Merlin uses his magic to lock the doors and as she tries to open the door, Catrina reverts back to her true self. Still under the influence of the pendant, Uther is appalled when Arthur reacts disgustedly to the revelation of Catrina's true form. As Arthur tries to convince his father of the sight of his wife, Catrina yanks the door off its hinges and runs away, Uther on her heels. In their chambers, Uther apologises to Catrina, still remaining affectionate. The next morning, Gaius goes to Uther in the council rooms to confront him about Catrina. Uther remains oblivious to the fact that his wife is a troll and states that the next person to insult his queen will be tried with treason and beheaded. Gaius advises Merlin to go to the Dragon for advice as troll magic is very powerful to overcome: however, he advises Merlin to be careful, as the races of dragons and trolls have long been allies. After hearing of the story from Merlin, the Dragon laughs uproariously at the thought of Uther marrying a troll. The Dragon says that the only way to break the enchantment is if Uther cries true tears of remorse: he also warns Merlin his advice doesn't come without a price, and reminds him of the promise he made to free the Dragon. Merlin goes to Arthur with the proposal that if he fakes his own death, Uther will be so affected that he will cry tears of remorse. Once Arthur has taken the potion and appears to be dead, Gaius leaves to tell Uther while Merlin is attacked by Jonas; causing the bottle containing Arthur's antidote to smash. While Uther cries for Arthur, Catrina tries to lure him away as Merlin mops up the remains of the antidote. Uther, with the enchantment broken, sees Catrina for her true self and becomes disgusted. As Catrina takes on the guards, Merlin revives Arthur and he is knocked unconscious after trying to stop her. Jonas tries to kill Arthur and in turn is killed himself. Arthur, with the help of Merlin's magic, kills Catrina. Following the night's events, Uther thanks Arthur for exposing him to Catrina though blames it on magic once again and they laugh over the events. Arthur thanks Merlin for his help and they share an awkward moment of mutual gratitude. merlin424.png merlin425.png|Merlin opens the cupboard to retrieve the potion merlin426.png|Merlin tastes the fake potion merlin427.png|Arthur disagrees with Uther merlin429.png merlin430.png|Arthur at Queen Catrina's coronation merlin431.png|Morgana at Queen Catrina's coronation merlin432.png|Morgana watches as Catrina transforms into a troll merlin433.png|Merlin is found hiding under Arthur's bed merlin435.png|Arthur finds Merlin hiding under his bed merlin437.png|Arthur is told that he has to feign his death merlin439.png|Jonas is killed by Arthur merlin441.png merlin442.png Cast Main characters * Colin Morgan as Merlin * Bradley James as Prince Arthur * Richard Wilson as Gaius * Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon * Angel Coulby as Gwen * Katie McGrath as Morgana Guest Stars * Sarah Parish as Lady Catrina * Adam Godley as Jonas * Brian Peck as Eldred * Rhys Rusbatch as Guard Recurring characters * Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth * Rupert Young as Sir Leon Trivia *King Bayard of Mercia from Season 1 Episode 4 - (The Poisoned Chalice) is referred to in this episode. *The Troll (disguised as Lady Catrina) makes reference to her crown having jewels despite having never seen it, before she is crowned Queen. When the crown is revealed later its rather plain looking. She may have been making a reference to the crown that Morgana would later wear when she is crowned Queen and of the vision that Morgana has of Guinevere becoming queen in which she is wearing the same crown as Morgana. (Season 3 Episode 10 (Queen of Hearts) & Season 3 Episodes 12 and 13 (The Coming of Arthur)). Category:Episodes Category:Series 2